


Tilt

by spacemonkey



Category: U2
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey/pseuds/spacemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after the video shoot for "Numb" and Edge has been awake a day. Set in 1993</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tilt

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little ditty that was playing on my mind today while I spent the day in bed. Someone said on tumblr a little while back, and I'm sorry but I cannot remember who it was, that they wished I would write a fic where U2 have just shot the video of Numb and a lot of (hot) Bedge happens. Well...this is kinda that, I suppose? I reread the chapter about this shoot in U2: At The End of the World before writing. If you haven't read it, do it. It's amazing

Edge laughed along and welcomed the toast, and he stayed long enough to appear grateful, long enough for people to move on and find other things to discuss, and he looked out the window at the rising sun before slipping quietly away from it all. He’d been awake a day, if not a day then close enough to let it slide on through, and his legs felt heavy as he headed for the exit and he knew he should head off and sleep it all away, but his mind was buzzing and he was stuck on a thought. He heard his name being called and turned his head to see Larry heading his way, and he smiled and waved and continued on a little bit faster, and he knew he was a bastard for it but he couldn’t find it in himself to care one iota. He’d hear all about it later, after they were all a bit clearer, and he hit the up button on the lifts and heard the footsteps behind him and he sighed and turned and found Bono instead. He was redeyed and more than a little rumpled, and he leered at Edge and leaned in close. “Going up?”

“I thought you were upstairs already.”

“I was. I was up there and I had a thought, and I came on down again.” The doors slid open with a ding and Bono’s grin grew wider. “And now here we are. Incredible, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Edge agreed, though Bono had lost him from the second word in. He followed Bono into the lift, followed his arse with his eyes and didn’t feel guilty at all for it, and when Bono caught him he just shrugged and hit button number six. He waited for the doors to shut before stepping closer, and he could smell the long day on Bono, almost hidden under faded cologne and the scent of a night of celebration, and Edge breathed in Bono’s neck and heard the sigh, and he pulled away fast and watched the numbers pass on by until the doors opened up. The carpet blurred red and black until he blinked, and he stepped out first and walked as quickly as his legs could handle. He heard Bono’s footsteps behind and then next to him as he kept the pace, and Edge kept his eyes forward and felt that rush run right on through him. It had been there, hours before when Bono leaned in close and nearly made Edge forget where he was. It surprised him sometimes, how Bono could still make him slip after so long, and he felt the excitement pool low in his belly as he walked past his own room and headed for Bono’s. “We wondered where you’d gotten off to.”

“Did you now?”

“Well, it’s not like you to leave a party when there are still so many people left to entertain.” They stopped in front of Bono’s room, and Edge watched as Bono searched his pockets for his roomcard, trying not to lose his patience when Bono came up short. “Is it in your wallet, B?”

“I won’t usually leave a party when all eyes are on me,” Bono said like Edge hadn’t spoken, and pulled his roomcard from his wallet. Edge rolled his eyes at the triumphant little noise Bono made, and waited until he heard the click and the door opened. “But the fact that you were all left wondering where I’d gone tells me that no one saw me leave.” He smirked at Edge and walked into the room, and Edge followed and let the door shut heavy behind him as the lights flickered on. “What does that tell you about the night?”

“Are you jealous?” Edge asked, and Bono narrowed his eyes at him. The corner of his mouth twitched though, and Edge knew it was coming. “Did you come up here to have a pity party, Bono?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Bono said. He turned to take off his coat, and Edge saw the smile and the room tilted until Edge grabbed the arm of the couch. “Celebrate a bit too hard there, The Edge?”

“No,” Edge said. He sat down heavily on the couch and Bono peered at him for a long moment before tossing his jacket in the direction of the table. It met its mark and slid down and hit the floor, and Bono sat down next to Edge and looked at him long and hard until Edge started to feel a mixture of excitement and anxiety. It was a feeling he knew quite well, one that popped up every now and then when Bono was involved, and he stared back until Bono smiled.

“It’s tiring, isn’t it?” Bono said. “How long did it take for you to get to the point where you wanted them all to just fuck off and leave you be?”

“Longer than I thought it might.”

“Mmm.” Bono smiled and squeezed Edge’s thigh before standing up. Edge watched him wander towards the kitchen and knew he was expected to follow. He stood up slowly and shuffled on after, and he found Bono filling the kettle. “Did you feel a little depressed towards the end when you knew it was nearly over?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Bono made a face and Edge chuckled, and he wasn’t quite sure where to go from there. He’d had a plan when he’d left the bar, and it had been a damn good one, and yet he found himself blinking a little too hard when he tried to focus on the most important part of the plan. Bono just smiled at him, and Edge blinked again and Bono was there, right there with his head tilted and his hips pressed close. “Kevin said that you came up here to practice your guitar,” Edge said, and it wasn’t really what he’d planned to say, but it made Bono laugh.

“What would be the point, really?” His hand found Edge’s waist and he smiled and leaned in close until his lips brushed against Edge’s ear. “I was tired.” His hand slid down and around, and Edge heard the chuckle close, too close. “I couldn’t sleep though. I was stuck on yesterday morning, Edge.”

Bono pressed his lips light against Edge’s neck, and Edge closed his eyes and leaned back against the counter. He’d woken up the way every man dreamed of waking up, too early but with a head between their legs, and he’d rode it through and sighed and kissed Bono and tasted himself on shiny lips and he’d had a moment of peace before Bono had started the questions.

Edge turned his head until he saw Bono’s lips curve against his teeth, and he kissed Bono gently; a light press of the lips that he knew drove Bono crazy in its simplicity, and it did. He pulled away when Bono pressed on in, and he grinned at the groan and felt the huff of breath against his lips, and he waited for Bono to curse him out and force him down until Edge just had to bury his fingers in Bono’s hair to find some control. He licked his lips and Bono smiled and pulled back, and it felt wrong but Edge was nothing if not patient. He watched Bono pull out two mugs from the cupboard, and he smiled when Bono frowned at the kettle. “It helps if you boil it first.”

Bono shook his head and looked back at Edge, and Edge knew even before Bono moved that he’d about given up on the kettle completely. He was pushed back against the counter, and Bono’s palm fell flat against Edge’s chest and he smiled. “Where do you see yourself in twenty years?” he asked, and Edge groaned. They’d already been though it and he’d at least had the luxury of coming down from an orgasm the first time round, and Edge still didn’t even know why Bono was asking, but he saw the look on Bono’s face and knew he just had to play along.

“Happy, with the people I love.”

“And thirty years?”

“The same, but ten years older.”

Bono smirked and slapped him on the chest. “What about forty years?”

“Maybe driving around in my flying car? That, or I’m dead.”

“You’re going to live till you’re a hundred, The Edge,” Bono said, and he sounded so serious that Edge was surprised when his hand started moving south. “What about in ten years?” His fingers found Edge’s belt buckle, and Edge gripped the counter and tried to think.

“I don’t know.”

“No?” His belt came free and his button followed, and Edge closed his eyes and sighed when Bono dragged his zipper down. It sounded loud in the quiet of the room, loud in his head, and he bit back a gasp when Bono’s hand slipped under the band of his underwear. “I know exactly where you’ll be.”

He didn’t expand on that, and Edge didn’t care enough to want him to. He was stuck on the slide of Bono’s fingers, on the gentle tug of his pubic hair and the low chuckle in his ear as blunt nails dragged close, so close and then pulled back. Edge tilted his hips and he felt a little desperate, felt a little bit wired, and it was how he’d imagined himself to feel when he’d left the bar with a single thought in his mind. He let out a groan and Bono gave in quick, quicker than he might have usually, and Edge smiled at the first brush of fingers against his cock. He wondered if Bono was feeling sorry for him, and he didn’t really care, and he opened his eyes and found Bono looking at him with redrimmed eyes and a smile on his face. “What about in ten minutes?” he asked, and his fingers closed around Edge’s cock. Edge jerked, just a little, and Bono’s smile grew.

“In the shower,” Edge answered, and Bono shook his head and dragged his hand.

“No, try again.”

“Asleep?”

Bono grinned, and started to move his hand in earnest. It was more than enough to wake Edge up completely, to make him forget that he’d ever started to falter, and he felt his skin start to come alive and he wanted more. “Not even close,” Bono murmured. Edge took in the look on his face and the twist of his hand, and he fell back to the idea he’d started with and it warmed his neck and twisted his stomach.

“Fucking you.”

Bono raised an eyebrow and Edge nearly laughed. “Ambitious,” Bono said and stilled his hand. It was frustrating, it was completely maddening and it was Bono all over and Edge bit his lip and tried to keep from venting his thoughts. “Do you think you have the stamina to make it through?”

Edge glared at Bono until he couldn’t keep a straight face any longer, and he took in the way Bono’s eyes danced and knew it just wouldn’t do. His hand found Bono’s hair and he moved in fast, and he kissed Bono the way he’d imagined he was going to, hours before when he’d had a camera in his face and Bono’s voice in his ear, his face so close that Edge had nearly called for a break in shooting. He’d pictured Bono below him, his face pressed into the pillow and his back arched and it had stayed with him the rest of the shoot. He wanted that now, and when Bono groaned against his mouth Edge felt the room tilt a little, and he laughed and shrugged when Bono blinked at him, and the smile he got in return was enough to push him away from the counter and straight on towards the bedroom.

 

 


End file.
